


Repeat

by RiseAgainstEvil



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseAgainstEvil/pseuds/RiseAgainstEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was funny how life could repeat strange events, a never ending loop. But it wasn't like life was on a remote, she could just press a button and rewind time, if she could she'd have already done it a million times by then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat

Fairy tales where a mere story, never something that could become reality. Happy endings just didn't exist in this cruel world that (Y/n) lived in. And so, deep in her heart she dreaded bringing up the life of a child in this tragedy sticken world around her, filled with nothing but pain and suffering.   
  
But she held onto a little strand of hope, despite having lost the man she loved to the world. His death was unfair, perhaps they had killed him simply because he was the son of the king of the pirates, but no one would ever know now.   
  
It was so unfair, she wanted to be there, to hold his hand and tell him he had a child. But Portgas D Ace died without ever knowing he was a father, He died without seeing his love's face one last time. And (Y/n) was never able to say goodbye, and perhaps that is why she couldn't let go.  
  
Even so, (Y/n) trusted Ace. She trusted his judgment, and so, like he had told her to so long ago...(Y/n) found refuge with a certain Red haired pirate. No one knew why Ace had sent his pregnant love to Shanks, perhaps it was because the Red head was a kind hearted emporer or perhaps it wasn't, either way (Y/n) was here now. And under the protection of the red haired pirates crew, most often she would cook the crew meals.  
  
But (Y/n) knew the real reason Ace had sent her to the man with his last dying message, because the red head's smile was enough to pull (y/n) from falling into the depths of darkness, and god knows she needed that if she where to raise a child.   
  
Shanks had a warming and comforting personality, always smiling and cracking jokes. It's funny that history would repeat itself before the eyes of a man who had known both Rouge and the king of the pirates. Even more so that (Y/n) would have to withhold her child from being born for a year longer than intended.   
  
And she knew by the end of that year, she'd meet the fate of her lover's mother. The pain inside knowing her child would face the same anguish and pain that Ace had broke her heart. But at the same time, she had faith in Shanks.   
  
Her child wouldn't be alone, no, her precious baby would have a good life with a good man. Shanks would be her childs father in place of the late Ace. And so, for that good life, (Y/n) would give her own up. All of her energy was going into protecting this child, a piece of Ace and herself...and the only treasure this world had yet to offer to her.  
  
Yeah, her baby would be alright.   
  
After all, strong and able blood would run through it's veins.   
  
"Oi, (Y/n)-chan! Don't look so down." Shanks chuckled, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder, a bottle of beer in his hand. (Y/n) smiled, laughing off her solemn thoughts and hugged the man back.   
  
Maybe she didn't love Shanks in the way she loved Ace, but that was ok. She trusted Shanks to take care of her and her child until it was born, and long after that as well.  
  
"I'm not down anymore, now that you're here you silly old pirate!" She joked, for once she was at ease. Looking up at the sky, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she joined Ace.   
  
The only regret she'd have would be being unable to watch her child grow and succeed in life along side her love.  
  
"Ohohohohoho, i'm old now am I?" Shanks laughed heartily, clutching his stomach as his face lit up with joy. Calming his laughter, he sent a bright smile her way. "Well, guess that can't be helped, now can it? I mean, I was 18 when you and Ace where concieved. In fact I was on the ship when Old man Roger and Miss Rouge-" Shanks was cut off by Beckman kicking him in the head.  
  
"Tch, she's a lady. She doesn't need to hear about your perverted discovery between Gol D. Roger and Rouge." Beckman eplained smoothly, closing his eyes and sending an apologetic look towards (y/n). (Y/n) only laughed in response.   
  
It was funny, hear about how Shanks had been there when Roger and Rouge had "concieved" Ace.   
  
"Beckmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~ you kicked me, why are you so mean?" Shanks whined, obviously drunk since beckman had actually landed a hit to Shanks head.  
  
Beckman only scoffed in response, kicking his red haired, booze crazed captain in the head once again. "I'll tell you when you're sober and can actually remember it." Beckman grunted in response.  
  
Yeah, her baby would be just fine.


End file.
